


i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, jordan reads to lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia and Jordan don’t feel too tired after a long day at the station or a long day at school, the two like to lie down in Jordan’s bed together at the end of the day and have some downtime by reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> read the wonderful poem by e.e cummings here [(x)](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/179622)
> 
> sorry, a lot of the recent stuff I've been posting has already been on my blog for a couple of days, so I apologize for those who have already read this! I need to start putting all my work on AO3 faster.

When Lydia and Jordan don’t feel too tired after a long day at the station or a long day at school, the two like to lie down in Jordan’s bed together at the end of the day and have some downtime by reading.   
  
At first, Jordan wasn’t much of a reader, mainly because he didn’t have the time or patience for it, and the only thing he really read was the newspaper in the mornings. But when Lydia bought him a stack of classic mystery novels she found on sale at the bookstore, Jordan read them up like an addict. It got to a certain point where he got caught reading  _Murder on the Orient Express_ during his shift at the station. The Sheriff and Lydia still giggle about it sometimes. Lydia, on the other hand, read anything and everything. Romance novels, Thrillers, Adventure, Fantasy, and Jordan had even caught her one day reading  _Principa Mathematica_ which surprisingly, didn’t  _surprise_  him.   
  
And sometimes, they would read to each other, because Jordan finds Lydia’s voice soothing, and Jordan is just one of those guys who likes to read out loud to people, which Lydia thinks is adorable. And today, Lydia is in the mood to hear her boyfriend read to her.  
  
"Choose anything from this," she says, handing him a book of poems as she snuggles close to him, using his chest as a pillow.  
  
Jordan starts flipping through the pages, eyebrow arched. “Anything? So, you’d be okay if I read something by Edgar Allan Poe then?” He teases.  
  
Lydia frowns, “Maybe something with a little  _less_  death and mourning?”  
  
She feels him smile at her as he continues on looking. After a few minutes, Jordan settles on a page and clears his voice, which Lydia notices he does whenever he’s ready to read something out loud.

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

Lydia smiles when she hears the words, because she knows this poem by heart. Because there was a point in her life where she read poetry a lot, and memorized the poems she fell in love with, and this just happened to be one of them. She had always wondered when the time would come, when the time would come where someone would carry her heart with them. She always thought that  _someone_  would be Jackson, because she did after all, love him. But then he left and Lydia realized that no matter how much she did love him, he would never carry her heart with him.

_i fear_  
 _no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want_  
 _no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_ __  


And then came Jordan. She didn’t know when she started to have feelings for the older deputy, she didn’t even know when she started feeling drawn to  _him_.  _They’re so different,_ everyone had said. She’s a dangerous, fierce thing, an omen of death. And him? Jordan’s safe, warm, like a symbol of life.  
  
Midway through the verse, Lydia moves herself so that she’s no longer staring up at the ceiling, but instead looking at Jordan and watching the way his lips move with each word.

_and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
_ _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

And before Jordan realizes it, Lydia crawls closer to him and swiftly captures his lips with hers. The book falls from Jordan’s hands in surprise as he responds, his hands moving up to cradle Lydia’s face while kissing her back slowly. They kiss and kiss, and each time their lips slightly part, to catch their breath—to lock eyes with one another, Lydia fills the spaces between their lips with the rest of the poem.  
  
 _here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
  
_ She’s in love with Jordan Parrish. It’s as simple as that, yet it’s the most complex thing Lydia has ever felt, because until now, she’s always fallen in love with the bad boys. The bad boys that she thought were the good boys, who she thought would save her, but she should have known better than to pin her hopes on boys who needed to save themselves first.  
  
 _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_  
 _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_  
 _higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
  
_ Jordan kisses her like no boy ever has, he kisses her not in a way that she needs to be dominated or controlled, but in a way that she needs to be worshipped and respected.  _He’s kind of like prince charming_ , Kira told her once, and Lydia couldn’t help but agree, because for once she’s with the good guy.

_and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart_  
  
Lydia sighs softly as Jordan’s lips brush gently across her forehead, and then on the sweet spot right below her brow, before pausing right above her lips. And when he does finally kiss her, in that slow exploratory way of his, Lydia hears the words. Somewhere in the middle of her twining her fingers with his, and him smiling against her mouth, she hears:  
  
"I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart."


End file.
